I love you
by Red the Insane
Summary: Sasuke is done with Konoha, and his ache for revenge takes over. But when Sakura catches him trying to leave, will he blow her off again? For good?


**Holy fucking crap my first fucking story on fucking fanfiction. Hiya. It's a Naruto fanfic, because I love Naruto. Specifically, I love SasuSaku pairings. Even more specifically, I love SASUKE! Hehe, It's a healthy obsession... ~Red**

Sasuke Uchiha was standing by the village gate in the darkness, the only light being the glow of the full moon, which made his onyx eyes glisten. He dark, long, spikey hair flew around as a gentle breeze passed by, only making him look even more stunning and perfect, as every girl in the village thought he was. His pale hands were stuffed in the pockets of his white shorts, and his face was cold. He had a backpack on him. He... he was leaving Konoha.

A girl stood across from him. The girl had pink hair and green eyes. The girl was Sakura Haruno. She had tears stinging her eyes, and her hair flew around as well. She was staring at Sasuke, and she looked like she would break down on her knees and cry any minute. Sakura noticed that Sasuke didn't have his headband on. The only thing that recognized him as a Leaf village ninja. She was sure he was leaving.

"I'm leaving Konoha," The Uchiha said simply. "I must leave. I must avenge my family's death, and kill my brother. Only then will I return to this dreaded place." His tone held no emotion.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura whispered softly, a single tear falling onto the stone path. It was followed by another tear. "You don't have to do this. Don't go. This isn't the answer to your problems. Stay... s-stay with me."

"You don't get it. You never have, and you never will," Sasuke murmured back, emotionless still. "Solitude. Isolation. Loneliness. Any of it. You have no idea what any of it truly is. What it really feels like. It's different from having parents scold you or tell you what to do. It's a terrible feeling."

"Sasuke, if you leave, it'll be just like isolation for me!" Sakura couldn't hold the tears in any longer. They started running down her cheeks rapidly, onto her red outfit.

"Hmph," Sasuke said in boredom, not looking the pink haired girl directly in the eye. He turned his back to her, looking up at the pale moon. He then turned back to say, "After all of this time. You're still... annoying," He stated with a small smirk. Then he turned away from her again. "You really haven't changed, have you Sakura?"

Sakura forced a small smile. The day they had become a team, Sasuke and her had been in this exact same spot, and he had told her she was annoying. All because she said it was cool that he had no parents to 'scold him.' He told her off, then walked away.

"I'm leaving. And I might not ever come back." And with that statement, Sasuke started walking further away from the place he once called home, the only sound coming from his footsteps, and the almost silent sobs from Sakura.

"Sasuke!" The girl ran after him, vision blurry with tears. "T-Take me with you! I-I'll help you get your revenge, just d-don't leave me! Please!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, emotionless as always. Sakura looked at him, eyes filled with a mix of pain, and hope. A small bit of hope, that he would stay.

"Yes?"

"Say you love me. Say you care." He ordered a bit firmly. "Tell me you love me."

"I _love_ you, Sasuke." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke tightly, closing her eyes. "I love you..."

"That's all that I need to stay..." Sasuke murmured quietly. "Love. Knowing that somebody loves me,"

"I've loved you for a while, Sasuke." Sakura told him softly. "And I will always love you. No matter what you do. Even if you do leave one day, or if you get killed. I'll always love you."

"And I love you, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, dark eyes closed. "You're all I need. You're my family. You're my everything."

Sakura's lips twitched into a genuine smile, and she hugged Sasuke tighter. She breathed in his scent, which was similar to the smell of ramen and blood. But Sakura loved it. It was so... different. So mysterious. So... so Sasuke Uchiha.

**(A/I: That's how I imagine Sasuke smelling...)**

"Close your eyes." Sasuke demanded gently. Sakura nodded, and her green eyes fluttered shut within seconds. The raven haired boy removed her arms from his chest, and turned so that he faced her. He took one hand out of his pocket, and tilted Sakura's head up. He then leaned towards her slowly, pressing his lips to hers.

**(A/I: Grr... Hating Sakura right now... that right there is my man. That piece of sexiness is MINE.)**

Sakura nearly melted when she felt Sasuke's soft lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms on her waist in return. Slowly, the green eyed girl pulled away, grinning happily. "I love you, Sasuke."

"And I love you."

**Awwww. How sweet. Also, I apologize if Sasuke is a bit out of character. But... I needed him to be sweet on the inside! It's my story... Erm... Yeah. That's it. Oh! Also, I'm fully aware that these two are only twelve at the time, but love knows no age. Romeo and Juliet were thirteen, you know. ~Red**


End file.
